


I Promise

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Papa! Papa wake up! It’s snowing! That means it’s almost Christmas!” Michael groaned and opened his eyes and looked at the child sitting on his stomach.OrLuke hates Christmas and the bad memories around it, but Michael vows to fix it.





	I Promise

“Papa! Papa wake up! It’s snowing! That means it’s almost Christmas!” Michael groaned and opened his eyes and looked at the child sitting on his stomach. “Em it’s 6 in the morning. It’s not time to wake up yet. Cmere,” he said, pulling the toddler into bed with him and Luke. Ember fell asleep almost immediately and he envied her ability to fall asleep quickly like her father. He looked at her face, noting again just how much she looked like Luke, which was fortunate considering her biological father was a cheating douchebag. Luke’s ex had left him heartbroken, with a 5 year old and debt so deep he’d only just started climbing out of it. Michael had taken the two in shortly after her father left them, around Christmas, and they’d been together ever since. Christmas Time was always hard for Luke, he’s had a hard time providing for Ember in the two years he’d been with his ex, and he always felt inadequate because he couldn’t spoil her the way he wanted to. He’d grown to hate the holiday a bit, he had to work more hours and had to sacrifice time with her because he didn’t have the money to buy her nice presents. Michael had tried to help him before but Luke had refused to take his money. He was determined this year that Ember was gonna have a good Christmas, and he’d bought her several presents that Luke didn’t know about. Luke woke up an hour later, rolling over slowly so he didn’t hurt Ember. “What brought her in? Nightmare?” Luke asked, gently stroking her hair back. Michael shook his head, “It’s snowing. She’s excited for Christmas.” Luke's face fell and he whispered "Can I tell you something?" Michael nodded and brushed a curl back from Luke's eyes. The blonde looked down and whispered "I hate Christmas. He always used to leave us during the day, saying it was for a family dinner. I always asked him about it but I believed his stupid lies. He had someone on the side and would spend Christmas with her because she didn't have a child. He didn't even want to spend Christmas with his family, not even when I was pregnant with her. I just, I hate this stupid holiday." Luke had tears streaming down his cheeks, trying not to sob out loud. Michael leaned over and gently wrapped his arms around Luke, whispering soothing things in his ear to calm him down. “Baby, I promise. This year is gonna be different. We’re gonna have a great holiday. I was gonna surprise you on Christmas, but I bought some gifts for Ember. I wanted her to have a great day.” Luke started crying harder “Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.” Michael kisses Luke’s forehead and whispered “I love you, it’s gonna be ok. I promise”


End file.
